


Yesterday

by PaperDragons



Series: Yesterday [1]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperDragons/pseuds/PaperDragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It just ain't right.  Jack thinks with his dick more than any other guy I know, but when it comes to you, he starts thinkin' with his head." David squirmed and opened his mouth, but Spot continued.  "So youse an' me, Mouthie, we's gonna make Jack Kelly think with his head.  We's gonna make him jealous.  Make him see what’s right in front ‘a him.  Ya got that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

\----- 

Yesterday, David Jacobs felt numb. Jack was kissing his sister. He did the only thing he could think of and threw Les at them.  
Yesterday he and Jack and the other newsies had gone out and sold more papes than they had in ages, and though he felt like his chest was collapsing inwards, he pretended everything was normal. Nobody seemed to think otherwise.  
As they returned to the Medda's to celebrate some more, Spot Conlon came up behind Davey and pulled him off to the side.  
"Listen, Jacobs" Spot snarled into Davey's ear, "I can't say I like you all that much and I like you sister far less than you. But what I fuckin' hate is to see Jack Kelly holed up with some whore" David let out an indignant grunt, and Spot paused to give him a withering look before continuing. "It just ain't right. Jack thinks with his dick more than any other guy I know, but when it comes to you, he starts thinkin' with his head." David squirmed and opened his mouth, but Spot continued. "So youse an' me, Mouthie, we's gonna make Jack Kelly think with his head. We's gonna make him jealous. Make him see what’s right in front ‘a him. Ya got that?"  
\---  
David couldn't think clearly. Surely Spot had somehow gotten him on drugs or something because they were currently up in Irving Hall's top box watching Medda and Ity waltz. Medda was a good dancer, but Ity was drunk off his head and kept tripping over his own feet.  
He, Jack and Spot were all seated up in the box, on chairs crowded together around a small table. Why the furniture was up there, David couldn't fathom, as it was near impossible to move without touching someone inadvertently. David had consumed one beer and was feeling very warm and sort of fuzzy. He was aware of little beyond Spot's arm around his shoulders, their bodies pressed together from shoulder to hip to heel.  
"Jackie-boy's gonna be pissed by the end of the night" Spot murmured, his mouth in David's ear, "Look at him look at us, he's got his hackles up." David glanced over to see Jack scowling at them, and then, through the fuzzy haze of alcohol and a desperate want to hurt Jack, he turned to Spot and whispered "Let him look. I want him to cry." He was about to continue when Spot ran his tongue up David's cheek. Spot smelled very strongly of booze, David realized, and he wondered vaguely if either of them were intoxicated.  
The growl Jack emitted was enough to make him freeze. Spot was moving his mouth across David's neck and it was so arousing, David couldn't help but gasp and his back arched.  
David was dimly aware if the door to the box banging open and a cry of "What the fuck!" and at that, a few things happened at once. David was pulled one way and Spot the other and Jack was holding David up and Spot was reeling back from Racetrack with his hands clamped over his nose and blood running between his fingers.  
None of the newsies on the dance floor seemed aware of what was going on above them, but if they had been, they would have seen Jack scoop David up and march out of the box with David lolling in his arms and Race gently tending to Spot's nose before helping him out if the box as well. 

\---

David woke up the next morning in the lodging house. He was aware of several things at once. His head was pounding and there was a tin bowl beside him that looked as though it had been emptied of vomit fairly recently, if the smell was anything to go by. The lodging house seemed to be completely empty. He was shirtless and Jack was asleep on the next bunk over. Sunshine was streaming into the room and he groaned and curled in on himself. There was a creaking from behind him, and Jack's chest was against his back and the older boy's arm crept around his middle.  
"How ya feelin', Davey?" Jack mumbled.  
“Bad” David mumbled. “How much did I drink?”  
Jack crowed and David groaned. “One beer Davey! Damn, you’re a lightweight if there ever was one!”  
David sighed. “Did I do anything dumb?” he was terrified of hearing Jack’s answer.  
Jack sat up abruptly and rolled David over on to his back so they were looking at eachother. The sunshine lit up Jack's hair, turning it a vibrant red. He looked beautiful. David shoved the thought away and could feel his ears turn pink as Jack stared down at him. Jack’s expression was unreadable. David furrowed his brow and then Jack spoke, his voice low.  
“You don’t remember anything that happened? You an’ Spot?”  
“Me and Spot? Spot Conlon?” David sat up and immediately regretted it. He lay back down before whispering “Jack, what the hell are you talking about? Spot and I are just friends. Though I guess not best friends like you and me or Spot and Race but we are friends. Not best friends as previously stated, well, because I have you-” he broke off as Jack started at him.  
“Um.” David said, attempting to fill the silence.  
“Spot… Spot was tryn’ ta get inta’ ya’ pants, Davey!” Jack said, his voice dark and angry. “And you was lettin’ him!”  
“I… oh. Oh drat. Oh shit. Jack, Spot wanted to make you jealous… to ‘make you see what was right in front of you’. I can’t remember what that meant… bother. I’m talking too much aren’t I?"  
"Bit." Jack said. "At least you weren't doing it on purpose."  
"Oh" David whispered. "I- I wanted to hurt you Jack. I'm so sorry. You kissed Sarah after the rally, and I, well, I was jealous."  
Jack opened his mouth, but David interrupted. "I know it was stupid and petty, I agreed because Spot said it would just be a bit of fun, but I didn't expect... sex. Or any attempts in regards to that. And we were both drunk. Which is not an excuse, and I'm sorry."  
He propped himself up on his elbow and reached out, his fingers lightly brushing over Jack's face. "I'm sorry" he whispered again, and then Jack was pulling him close and holding him so tenderly David felt like he was about to burst.  
"It ain't your fault, Davey. Spot's a bonehead a' th' best a times." Jack paused, his fingers drawing invisible maps across David's bare back. "I think" Jack continued, and David could hear the smile in his voice, "that Spot has a busted nose on account 'a Racetrack bustin' in an' seein' you canoodling wi' his man."  
"I didn't realize they were in a relationship." David said into the crook of Jack's neck.  
"Didn't ya? I thought everyone knew. Though, you are kinda 'blivious ta things ain't ya?"  
"Oblivious?" David sputtered and pushed himself away from Jack, looking confused. "What am I obvious to?"  
"This." Jack said, and then Jack's mouth was on his, and Jack's fingers were in his hair and Jack Jack Jack. The older boy tasted of cigars and smelled of sweat and something that was entirely his own. David melted and lay back, pulling Jack down ontop of him. The kiss ended with them both gasping for air and staring at each other.  
"Oh." David said. "That."  
"Yeah. Let's do it again." Jack's grin was positively wicked, so David kissed it away.  
\---  
"I'm still sorry, about yesterday." David said half an hour later when they're both flushed and their lips are swollen.  
"'S okay Davey. That was yesterday. An' today's today. It's new an' now I has you, so I'm thinkin' today'll be pretty special."  
"I'm going to kiss you again." David said, and Jack smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm glad you guys like this... if you want more Newsies and what not (more is on the way, don't worry), you can find me on Tumblr : flexible-puppet-theater


End file.
